A side quest of Sorts
by Pixelsaber
Summary: What happens when carpenters Sabooro and Shiro find an Injured man in the lost woods? Short story based on Fan speculation.


**AN: This is my first story, It's about hypothesis that popped into my head, I did some research and apparently someone already had thought of it so I wrote this… enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own The legend of Zelda nor any of its characters so please don't sue me. I have no monetary gain (as far as I know) this is done purely for fun.

**A "side quest" of sorts**

It was about midnight when the two carpenters arrived at their destination.

"Well Sabooro the map says that the forest should be here" Said Shiro as he stepped out of the small wagon.

"Why did we have to go all the way here to cut some wood?"

"The boss probably just wants us to remain busy… Why doesn't he understand that we need some rest?"He said still looking for the entrance.

"Look at that huge log!"Yelled Sabooro. "It's huge and hollow" He said still amazed.

Shiro approached the sign and read it aloud:"Kokiri Forest… This must be the entrance!"  
"I don't know about this it looks really dark" Said Sabooro clearly not fond of going into dark places.

"Well we need to go or the Boss will probably make us sleep out of the tent… Again"

Sabooro looked once again at the log and then at Sabooro:"O-okay…"

Both carpenters slowly approached the log and finally both went in.

"I… I think I see a light!" Said Sabooro before sprinting towards it.

"Hey wait up!" Yelled Shiro before quickly chasing after him.

Once out of the log both of them stared in at the beautiful scene in front them.

"Look at all the trees! There's enough to make a whole village, maybe two!"

"Yeah, Yeah but remember we only have to bring back Three stacks"

They both walked across the small open area that was the Kokiri forest until they came across something they surely didn't expect.

"Hey you! What are you doing here" Said a kid about half their heat pointing at them menacingly.

"What are you doing here kid?" Asked Sabooro.

"Kid!" He yelled at them. "I'm no Kid I'm Mido Leader of the Kokiri!"

"Calm down Kid where just here to cut some wood" Said Shiro making gestures to Sabooro so he would keep quiet.

"First that stupid horse showed up and then you two come here!"Mido said as he kicked the dirt.

"I have no time for dealing with you if you're here for cutting down trees then go over to the lost woods!" Said Mido pointing at another big hollow log on top of a hill.

"And see if you can find whoever owns this stupid horse" He said pointing over at the river where some other Kokiri where tugging in vain at a rope tied to the horse's saddle.

"So don't bother me!" he said before turning around to help his fellow Kokiri.

"Well I guess we should get to the lost woods then" said Shiro looking up the hill to where the log is.

"I hope we get a vacation after this" Said Sabooro

Once they got to the other side Sabooro started unpacking.

"We should scout the area there may be bigger trees" Said Shiro while he looked around.

Sabooro sighed and grabbed the tools. "Which way?"

"Let's go right" He replied

Sometime after they were getting tired of walking.

"This looks like a good place" Said Shiro

"This is where we started! We've been walking in circles!"

"Who cares let's just cut some trees"

"Did you hear that?" Whispered Sabooro

"Hear what" He replied

"keep quiet" Demanded Sabooro

After some moments of silence they heard some grunts coming from the left log.

"Let's go see" Shiro said

Once there they saw a man dressed in green clothing sitting against a tree stump.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help?" Shiro shouted at him as they got close to him he started speaking.

"Please… I need… your help" He said.

"We can get help an-"

"No… I need you to take this to someone" he interrupted while reaching for a pouch he had tied around his waist.

"But you need help!" Sabooro told him.

"Forget about me… You need to… take this to the Princess"

"The Princess?" the both carpenters said in unison.

"Yes… Directly to the Princess… Please… don't lose it" He said.

"Are you sure you don't need any help"

The man let out a small laugh:"I've been through much worse"

"We promise we'll come back to help you!" Shiro assured him as they left.

They exited the temple only to find that their donkey and wagon where gone.

"Did you tie the donkey to the tree like I told you to?" Screamed Shiro.

"You never told me anything!" He screamed back.

They both stood there as they sun rose over the mountains.

"The horse!" Sabooro shouted,

"What?"

"The horse over at the forest we could use him!"

They both looked back at the log.

"I'll get the horse" Shiro said before running into the log.

…

"So you're saying you lost your mount and you want this horse" Mido asked the carpenter,

"Yes" he quickly replied"

"Of course! Just keep it as far away as possible!"He said happily

He grabbed the rope and pulled the horse with ease and led it onto Hyrule field.

…

Once on front of the Castle Town Market the two dizzy carpenters dismounted the startled horse and both fell on the ground.

"Remind me to never ride a horse again!" Sabooro told Shiro.

"Agreed!" said the other carpenter.

They got up and made their way up to the castle gates by the time they got there it was almost noon.

"State your business" Said a guard in front of the gates.

"We came to deliver something to the princess" Sabooro stated.

"The princess isn't in the castle at the moment" The guard told them.

"When will she arrive?" They both asked.

"I have no information of her arrival or her current location, you're better of waiting" He answered.

"I guess we have no choice" Shiro told his fellow carpenter.

"Let's Wait"

…

The sun was setting and the two carpenters where losing hope.

"The princess isn't here yet and that man is still in the forest!" Sabooro told him.

"Yes but there is nothing else we can do right-"

"Open the gates!" Someone shouted.

And out the corner of the hill a carriage was arriving.

They both ran towards the carriage and made a motion for it to stop but the carriage continued so the stood in the middle of the road and they where forcefully stopped.

"What are you two doing get out of the way!" The driver shout at them.

"We need to see the Princess" they both said

"She's busy!" The driver said

"But it's import-"

"What would be the problem?" They heard someone say and it was none other than the Princess herself.

Both carpenters bowed before her and later approached her. "Someone told us to give you this" said Shiro holding the pouch in his hands.

The princess carefully grabbed the pouch and slowly opened it. Once she saw what was inside she made a silent gasp… She grabbed an object and pulled it out revealing a Blue Ocarina she holds it in her hand for a brief moment then looks at the two carpenters.

"Take me to whoever gave you this"

…

They arrived at the Kokiri Forest and they continued on foot.

"The man was in the lost woods and he was injured" Shiro explained.

"Injured? And you didn't help him?" the Princess asked them worriedly.

"He said he didn't need any help that taking the pouch to you was more important" he explained.

"The Lost Woods are through here" Sabooro said pointing at the log.

Before they could say another word the Princess ran into the woods and both carpenters gave chase after her.

Once they got to the spot the Princess was standing in front of the stump but in the man's place was a Kokiri… A Kokiri girl with blond Hair…

**AN: In case you didn't quite get it she's the girl from the Biggoron Sword Side quest, This isn't to great but it's my first so it normally shouldn't be. Please review and tell where and what I did wrong it'll help me improve, sorry for any typos. And if you like it share it with others. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
